Just us
by AboveMillions
Summary: Allison and Ms. McCall are out of town, leaving Scott and Stiles t hang out. Little did they know it'd be just a friendly hang out. (I suck at summaries...) My first TW story...no hate, please
1. Chapter 1

**My first Teen Wolf story! Well, I'm not really use to writing these kinds of fan fictions, but I figured I could give it a try. Hope you like it.**

It was Friday and Scott and Stiles decided to hang out. Allison was out of town, so Scott finally had time to hang out with Stiles. Scott's mom was also out of town. Why? Because, his dad called. Yep, his dad. He was against his mom going to see him, but finally after so much convincing, he agreed.

"Hey man. You okay?" Stiles asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Scott's head snapped in his direction.

"Huh, oh, uh yeah. I just don't really get why my mom would go and visit…._him._" He said, not wanting to say dad.

Stiles sighed and sat next to him.

"Hey, I know it's tough since he left and all, but what if he wants a second chance?" Stiles tried. Scott just shook his head.

"No, no. He….he left. He left me and my mom. I don't want him back in my life." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"Come on man. I know you're better than that." Stiles said, "I mean look, I leave all the time and cancel stuff without any warning."

Scott looked up at him and realized how close they were, "T-that's different. You come back."

Stiles nodded his head in a 'Yeah that's true' kind of way.

"True, but what if he's changed? You'll never know unless you get to know him." Stiles said. Scot turned to him and smiled a little.

"I guess, but no promises I'll except him back in." Scott said.

Stiles smiled, "I'm just glad you're willing to try."

Scott laughed and looked right into Stiles eyes.

Stiles laugh faded away, along with Scott's. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other. Finally, Stiles made the first move and began leaning in. Scott didn't know what took over him, but he found himself leaning in too.

Right when their lips were about to touch, Scott's cell phone rang, causing Scott and Stiles to jump apart by the sudden noise. Scott and Stiles sat there, awkwardly. Scott cleared his throat and looked around the room, avoiding Stiles eyes.

"I'm uh, I'm going to answer that." Scott stuttered.

Stiles said nothing, but nod.

"Hello…hey mom….oh uh, nothing…he did?...oh uh, tell him I said hi too…..okay, bye mom….love you too….bye" Scott got off the phone and looked at Stiles. His cheeks were bright red and he was interested in his hands.

"Uh, Stiles…" Scott asked, slowly sitting down.

Stiles looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Look, about what almost happened, I'm sorry." Scott said shyly.

"Scott, it's okay. I'm the one who started it."

Scott shook his head, "No. It's not. I-I actually wish the phone never rang.." Scott said, his voice fading.

Stiles looked at him, wide-eyed.

"O-oh…" Was all he said. Truth is, he wished the same thing.

"God, I should have never have said that! Crap! I just made everything awkward." Scott said, standing up and pacing.

"No! You didn't. In fact, I wish the same thing." Stiles said, blushing. Scott stopped pacing and looked up at his best friend.

"Really?"

Stiles looked down and nodded slightly.

Scott smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, catching the boy by surprise.

"Well, then why don't we start where we left off?" Scott suggested.

Stiles smiled and leaned in a little closer, "I think I like that idea."

Scott smiled and leaned in, closing the gap. In Stiles head, everything was a blur. He was kissing his best friend. His _best friend_!

Scott's grip on Stiles tightened, afraid that if he let go, he'll slip out if his hands. Stiles arms wrapped around Scott's neck. Scott tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Stiles smiled into the kiss, along with Scott.

Finally, after a while, they broke away for air. Yeah, you kind of need that to live.

Scott and Stiles were breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed against one another, eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Scott…" Stiles whispered. Scott hummed in response, "What about Allison?"

Scott opened his eyes, and looked right at Stiles

"I don't know. She's seemed really…..distant. I mean she's out of town a lot and she said she has cousins to visit. I mean, she came from San Francisco**(1)**. If she was really visiting cousins, then wouldn't she have been gone for a week or so? She goes every other day." Scott said, looking down.

Stiles got one of his hands free and tugged Scott's chin up, making him look at him, "Can't you tell if she's lying? You are a werewolf, after all."

"Yeah. Now that I think of it, her heart beat _did_ pick up a little…" Scott thought for a second, "I'm going to call her."

He untangled himself from Stiles and pulled out his phone, only for it to be snatched out of his hands.

"Hey! Stiles, give it back." Scott said, reaching for his phone.

Stiles just yanked it back, "No, call her later. Right now, it's just me and you. Allison doesn't matter right now."

Scott sighed and nodded. Stiles was right, it is just him and Stiles. Nothing seemed to matter a second ago and now, he wants to speak to Allison about her whereabouts.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Stiles sighed and gave Scott's phone back to him, "It's okay. I know you're curious to know where she's at."

Scott looked up at him, "Yeah, but now I feel bad. I mean, we just had a moment and I ruined it by wanting to call Allison."

"Scott, it's okay. I know where you're coming from. I'd probably do the same." Stiles said, shrugging.

Scott shook his head and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. On instinct, Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's neck.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Scott whispered. Stiles smiled and kissed Scott's nose.

"You could say it more often."

Scott smiled and gave Stiles a kiss, which Stiles gladly returned. Suddenly, Scott's phone went off again.

Scott separated their lips, but not completely, their noses were still touching. He groaned.

Stiles giggled and gave him a peck on the lips, "Go ahead, and answer it."

Scott nodded and went to his phone.

**Well, I really enjoyed writing this. I just hope you enjoy reading it!**

**I don't know if she was really from San Francisco. **

'**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I only got one review, but oh well (I know, I'm lame v.v)**

**Anyways…Here\(^o^)/**

Scott was still on the phone, while Stiles was on the bed, thinking. He just kissed his best friend. Was he even his best friend anymore? He, honestly, didn't know what they were. He didn't even know if he was gay. But, sometimes, Scott can bring out the Stiles that wants to come out, but is hidden.

"Sorry, that was Allison, telling me that she'll be gone for a whole week." He said. Stiles eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"A week?"

"Yeah, it's odd. She said she was going to be gone for the week end." Scott said, thinking.

"Hey, I'm sure she has a reason." Stiles said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Scott looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't believe how calm Stiles is, when all he does if freak.

"Thanks Stiles."

Stiles smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Scott smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer. This time it was _Stiles_ who deepened the kiss.

Stiles was a way better kisser then Allison ever was. She was either too rough, or too gentle. With Stiles, it wasn't too rough, or too gentle. It was the perfect pressure.

Stiles hands tangled in Scott's hair as Scott's hands ran up and down Stiles back, causing him to shiver. Scott mentally smirked. He was glad he had that effect on him.

Stiles can tell Scott was having a kick out of the effect he caused him. If they weren't kissing, he would swat him on the chest.

They were both on cloud nine. Suddenly, Stiles remembered that he didn't know what they were, and with that, he broke away from Scott.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, breathless.

Stiles shook his head, "Nothing, I was just wondering, what are we, exactly?"

Scott had his thinking face on then replied.

"I think that we shouldn't worry about that right now, because it's just us. This whole weekend. No one can bug us." Scot whispered.

Stiles smiled and pressed his lips against his for a brief second before pulling away.

"I think I can handle that."

Scott smiled.

They boys laid down, and cuddled, watching an old filmed cartoon.

Everything was perfect, it was quiet, it was just them too and the best part is, they got to stay like this for 2 days.

"Scott," Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I," He yawned, "love you."

Scott looked down at him and saw that his eyes were closed and his head was on his chest. He smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you too."

Scott let the world of darkness over take him.

**~(Morning)~**

Stiles woke up to find Scott snuggled up to his side. He smiled and moved some of his hair that was in his face.

"Stiles…" Scott mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead," Stiles said, smiling.

"Hi." He said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm hungry," Stiles said. He got up, while Scott was still in bed.

"Pancakes?" Scott asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Stiles turned to look at him, "Okay."

Stiles was in the kitchen, while Scott was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

5 minutes later, after Stiles flipped his 5th pancake, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Knowing who it was, he smiled and leaned into Scott's chest.

"Hey," He said.

"Mmm, smells good." Scott said. Stiles smiled and put them on a plate. Scott kissed his cheek and grabbed his plate of pancakes.

"Enjoy your shower?" Stiles asked, joining Scott at the table.

"Yeah, now I'm fully awake." Scot said, pouring syrup on his pancakes.

Stiles laughed and snatched the syrup out of his hands.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Scott whined. Stiles shrugged and started pouring mounds of syrup on his pancakes.

Scott got us and tried getting the syrup back, but failed. Instead, he got syrup on Stiles cloths.

"Scott!" Stiles whined. Scott laughed and watched as Stiles smeared syrup on Scott's cheek. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at Stiles in shock.

"Dude," Scot said.

Stiles laughed but then in return, got syrup smeared on his lips. Stiles looked at Scott.

"War.."

After 10 minutes, Scott and Stiles were on the floor, laughing, with syrup everywhere. Finally when their laughing faded, they looked at each other. They slowly leaned in and then their lips touched.

There they sat, on the floor, in a syrup mess, kissing the person they love. And they can't be happier.

**Sorry it sucks ._. I didn't have any ideas so….**

'**Till next time!**


End file.
